The Captured Cousin
Flynn was getting ready to take his cousin, Tim, to the park, so he drove to his house. He went up the stairs and knocked on the door. His aunt Mary looked out of the window and saw that it was him. She opened the door. "Hi!" said Mary, "it's so good to see you! Come in!" Tim came in and sat down on her sofa. "So, what brings you by?" asked Mary. "Well, I was wondering if Tim would like to go to the park with me," said Flynn. "I'm sure that's a yes," said Mary. "Tim," Mary hollered to Tim, "your cousin Flynn wants to know if you would like to go to the park with him!" Tim ran down the stairs as quickly as he could. "See," said Mary, "I told you that's a yes." "So," asked Flynn, "are you ready to go?" "Yeah!" said Tim. Tim and Flynn exited the house and went into Flynn's car. They started up the engine and began to drive away. Mary waved them goodbye as they left. After they arrived, they were enjoying the swings, the merry-go-round, and things like that. Rito was also in the park and got an idea. He went back to the moon base and approached Dark Specter. "Hey, Dark Specter!" said Rito, "one of the rangers has a little brat with him. If we capture him, we can demand anything we want from the Power Rangers!" "Anything?" asked Dark Specter. "Anything," said Rito Revolto. "That gives me an idea!" said Dark Specter. Flynn and Tim were still enjoying themselves together, and then, a squadron of Planet Patrol soldiers appeared around them. "Flynn," said Tim, "I'm scared!" "I know," said Flynn, "just stay near me, okay?" But the Planet Patrol soldiers managed to separate the two. "Flynn!" said Tim. "Tim!" said Flynn. They captured Tim and took him to the moon base. "What do I do now?" asked Flynn. Flynn went to the base, called everyone's Element Coms, and told them to come to the base for a meeting. They all came. "What's going on, Flynn?" asked TJ. "Yeah?" asked Lily. "I was playing with my cousin, and some Planet Patrol soldiers made off with him," said Flynn, "if Mary finds out about this, she'll have me for breakfast!" "Don't worry," said TJ, "we'll get your cousin back." Suddenly, a transmission came over the viewing screen. "Hello, rangers!" said Dark Specter. "What do you want, Dark Specter?" asked Tommy. "It's more like what do ''you ''want," said Dark Specter. "Get on with it, Dark Specter," said Chuck. "I have Flynn's precious cousin," said Dark Specter, "I am challenging a match between my precious monster, Boxer, and one of your ridiculous Megazords. If you win, you can have him back, but if you lose, we will toss him into the ocean. Meet me in the desert in one hour. Don't be late! See ya soon! Bye!" Dark Specter signed off. "Man, I hate that guy!" said TJ. "Me, too!" said Lauren. "I guess that we have to meet his demands," said Chuck. "Yeah," said Rita, "I guess so. I think we will use the Wind Megazord." "I agree!" said Carol, "if he tries anything, the fire team and Billy will back you up." "Gotcha!" said Flynn, "well, let's go, guys! It's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the members of the wind team. They morphed and went to the desert site. They saw Boxer in giant form. "Okay," said Billy, "I'd better release the Wind Zords from the Tortoise Zord. It's morphin' time! Extreme power!" Billy also arrived on the scene. "Tortoise zord, now!" said Billy. The Tortoise Zord came to the scene and released the Wind Zords. The wind rangers hopped inside their respective zords. "Alright, guys!" said Flynn, "let's form the Wind Megazord!" They combined their three zords and formed the Wind Megazord. "Okay," said Prince Sprocket, "here are the rules. Wait a minute. There ''are ''no rules! Fight!" "Oh, great!" said Flynn. The Wind Megazord and Boxer exchanged punches. The Wind Megazord was winning, and Dark Specter noticed it, so he sent some Planet Patrol fighters to attack the Wind Megazord, and as a result, the Wind Megazord lost its winning streak. TJ, Lauren, and Kai noticed this. "We need to shoot down those fighters," said TJ, "let's go, guys! It's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said TJ, Lauren, and Kai. Then the three red rangers arrived on the scene, and they shot down the Planet Patrol fighters, and as a result, the Wind Megazord began to regain its winning streak. Soon, Boxer began to lose. Then, Flynn decided it was time to finish him. "Power Daggers, now!" said Flynn. The Power Daggers appeared in both hands, and they powered them up and slashed them through Boxer. Then Boxer fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. "Okay," said Tanya, "now, give us back our comrade!" "Fools!" said Dark Specter, "when will you learn not to trust an evil villain? To the ocean he goes!" Flynn began to become more afraid. "Let's get back to base," said Lily, "maybe Billy will come up with something!" "Yeah!" said Flynn. Flynn, Lily, and Tanya returned back to the base. "Dark Specter lied," said Tanya, "he never intended on giving Tim back. We need to think of something quickly!" "I have an idea, and it has worked before!" said Billy, "give me three of your Element Coms!" TJ, Tanya, and Flynn gave Billy their Element Coms. Billy attached their Element Coms to the teleportation unit of the base. He then activated all of the devices. Right when Dark Specter was about to throw the blindfolded Tim into the ocean, he was teleported out of Dark Specter's hands and to the park. "Your cousin is in the park," said Billy. "Thank you!" said Flynn as he shook Billy's hand vigorously. Flynn went to the park and found his cousin. They hugged each other. "Let's get you home," said Flynn, "you've had an exciting day." Flynn and Tim drove to his home, Tim left Flynn's car, and went quickly into his house, and he did not speak a word of what happened on the moon base to his mother. As Flynn left, both Tim and his aunt Mary waved him goodbye. Power Rangers Element Dash